Spoby
"Spoby" is the couple name for [[Spencer Hastings|'Spencer Hastings']] and [[Toby Cavanaugh|'Toby Cavanaugh']]. The relationship between the pair starts out less-than-friendly, as Toby's sexual involvement with his step-sister Jenna and he being a rumored nut-case/peeping-tom causes distrust from Spencer's end. That along with the liars previous wrong belief that Toby killed Alison. Season 1 Toby flees Rosewood for a time after a disastrous Homecoming with Emily all during which Spencer believed he was trying to kill Emily. While Toby was out of prison on bail, Spencer sees him upset because of the awful way the people of Rosewood treat him. She seems stirred by the sight of him crouched in an alley crying. She later finds herself being framed, and realizes Toby's innocence. She offers to tutor him in French, hoping they can help each other find the real killer. Not long after, Toby returns the French book, saying they cannot help each other. Spencer later finds a note Toby left her that had a message written in Braille on it. He wrote that he thinks she could be right about Jenna framing them. They find out the braille message translate into the digits, 214. Neither Spencer nor Toby know the significance of the number; but Toby heard Jenna talking about her Spencer to an unknown being. Their relationship grows as they try to solve the mystery together. At one point, Toby blows off breakfast plans with Emily in order to hang out with his new girl interest, Spencer, and Emily is upset. Later, Toby has a fight with Jenna, and goes to stay at a motel. While Spencer is dropping him off, she hears flute music coming from one of the rooms and goes to investigate. She realizes that the room number is 214, thus she decides to stay with Toby, in order to stake-out the room. Toby lends Spencer his shirt to be more comfortable, and Spencer sees Toby shirtless while he is changing. They find nothing, and the next morning, Spencer wakes up wrapped around Toby, and Spencer and Toby share their first kiss in the motel parking lot. In "Someone to Watch Over Me," Spencer is being staked-out by the police, and Toby tells her to make them think that she's not afraid of them. After finding out that Jenna was using Caleb to spy on Hanna, Toby and Spencer are together, and he apologizes for what happened to Hanna, because "he's a part of what's happening to all of girls." Spencer tells him that it's the other way around, that they happened to him. She then asks him if it's too late to run away, and he asks if she ever had. She says she had once, when she was younger, and that her parents hadn't even realized she was gone. Toby then says that if she ever has the urge to run away again to call him first, and he takes her hand. In "Monsters in the End," Spencer's mother tells her to stay away from Toby, and they agree to meet at the Founder's Day Festival (via a hidden location), so they can talk. When she gets to the Festival, Spencer gets a text from someone that claims to be Toby and is calling on a borrowed cell phone because his phone died. The text requests Spencer to meet him inside the fun house. After a terrible ordeal that consists of getting trapped in the fun house because of "A's" trick, Spencer receives a text from the actual Toby asking where she is, and where he can find her. Spencer exits the fun house and soon spots Toby waiting for her. Her mother demands that she follows her home, but after a moment's hesitation, Spencer runs into Toby's arms. They embrace tightly and then kiss in front of Spencer's mother and sister. In "For Whom the Bell Tolls," Toby and Spencer are seen in her room reading and studying, respectively, until Toby calls Spencer over to sit on his lap by the window; where she soon falls asleep. After a while, Spencer gets a text from her sister, saying that she needs a ride home from the church. Toby tells Spencer that he'll keep Jenna busy like she wants him to, but he wishes he was going with her instead. She tells him that he's helping her by finding out if Jenna's involved in Alison's murder. She then tells him that he is her safe place to land, and that she wants him to stay safe.They kiss again. Season 2 In "It's Alive," Toby goes to the Hastings' house asking if Spencer is alright. Spencer's father keeps Toby from seeing Spencer saying "she's not alright" and "keep away from my daughter." Later that night, Spencer hears a branch break outside her house and immediately locks all the doors she can, turns off the lights, and hides behind the kitchen counter, armed with a butcher knife. Turns out it's just Toby. He explains"I had to see you" and she cries in his arms. Toby stays and they talk for a while and he then leaves telling Spencer to "lock the doors." Spencer responds with " Yes sir." as she watches him leave. In "The Goodbye Look," Toby shows up at school and tells Spencer he is going to get a GED; he has scored a job at a construction company. Spencer is proud of him, but slightly depressed about the possibility of Toby leaving Rosewood. He soothes her concerns by telling her she is the reason he'll stay. Spencer sits in her car and watches what appears to be Toby being laid-off. He approached her and says the customer saw him and told them they'd fire the company if he wasn't removed. Spencer seems furious by this, declaring, "He cannot do that." Toby asks her to drop the matter. Toby comes to Spencer's house later that evening asking her to hang-out. Toby seems upset that Spencer did not tell him of Ian texting Melissa. She doesn't think telling him would have changed the circumstances; he tells her that he would have tried to help, regardless. The two watch over Rosewood, and Spencer tells Toby she'll go to the police if that's what he would like her to do. He wraps an arm around her, and she rests her head against his chest. In "My Name Is Trouble," Toby comes to the school to drop off his GED paperwork and he tells Spencer he has another construction job with Jason. Spencer doesn't really like that but she makes him promise he won't go inside Jason's house because she doesn't trust Jason. He says "promise" and kisses her. Spencer comes to visit Toby at work and tries to get him to quit, but he tells her he needs the money. Spencer finds the engagement ring that Melissa had been looking for and she sells it to a pawn shop. She uses the money supplied from pawning her sister's ring in order to purchase the truck Toby needed to begin a different construction job. Toby is stunned and happy, and he tells her he loves her "so much"; to which Spencer replies " I wanted to say that first". The two then kiss. In "Never Letting Go," Toby walks Spencer home. It seems the two can't keep their hands off each other. Toby kisses her in the Hastings' doorway, and they bid each other good night. Later at the fashion show, Spencer goes backstage to talk to Toby while he works on the lighting. He calms her down after she gets worked up from Mona's attitude. The two then giggle and kiss again. Later on in the fashion show while Spencer is giving out swag bags Toby comes talk to her and compliment her appearance. When Mona interrupts their conversation to issue orders to Spencer, Toby again reminds her to take a breath. In "Surface Tension," Spencer's dad hires Toby at Spencer's suggestion to do work in the yard after the fence Jason was working on was stopped. Spencer goes to the backyard finding Toby and begins to flirt with him. After Toby finds the field hockey stick, he tells Spencer, whose father believes she set up the entire thing for attention. Toby comforts Spencer at night when she tells him about her dad. In "Touched by an 'A'-ngel," Spencer fills in Toby on the developments between Garrett and Jenna. The two of them blow off the school college fair to sort through Ian's leftover belongings. Toby spots Ian's yearbook among a crate of his books. They open up to Ian's page; the caption under his picture reads: "Captain Lacrosse Team, Honors Society, Drama Club, N.A.T. Club." Spencer, who's sure that she is familiar with every single club on campus, is befuddled. They flip through the yearbook index of clubs to check for a description of the club, but there is none, leading them to believe that it was some sort of prank. They do find two other members with similar captions, though: Garrett Reynolds and Jason DiLaurentis. In "I Must Confess," Toby and Spencer make out in Toby's truck near Spencer's house until Toby catches sight of someone in Jason's house. Spencer then sees two figures and assumes it's Jason and his friends voyeuristically spying on the two lovers' make out session. Spencer gets out of the car to storm up to the house, while Toby buttons up his shirt and tries to stop her. She is stopped in her tracks when her father comes out. When Spencer questions him, he deflects her questions, and when Toby steps in to defend his girlfriend, he gets yelled at and threatened by Peter. Spencer ignores her father's order to return home and gets in Toby's car before he drives away from her irate father. In "Over My Dead Body," Spencer's doll says "Keep Toby safe," and Spencer realizes that the only way to do that would be to stay away from him. When she breaks up with him, she runs away before he has time to react. Finally she stops at a tree in an unknown person and start crying like never before. Later on we see Toby come down to the police station to support Spencer, when Toby spots Spencer he tells her that he doesn't care what Spencer told him he still loves her and even tell her 3 times and calls out her name 3 times while 3 police offers restrain him. Then we see tear-eyed Spencer walk away not able to say nothing all thanks to villianious "A". Quotes Category:Pairings Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2